


生而为国

by Sebaciel384232



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebaciel384232/pseuds/Sebaciel384232
Summary: 想说的话都在最后。





	生而为国

【第六章】Diplomacy

漆黑的夜空中闪烁着几颗繁星，但很快那些星星就被遮挡在了乌云后面。此时的中国正身处北京——严格来说，是中南海中一个宫殿的阳台上——仰望着这一切，思绪万千。  
他不知道自己是怎么走到这一步的。  
就在上个九月——1949年9月23日——他正式宣布自己加入了共产主义阵营。在那之前他就一直在和他们共同作战，但直到那时他才向公众表明了自己的立场。这意味着他将不得不和很多国家断绝联系。这也代表着——如果解放军没有彻底击溃国民党军的话——一个新的国家化身将会诞生。  
中国皱起了眉。  
他们的确是被击溃了。至少在十月一号的时候，他的上司在开国大典上时那么讲的。但国民党军仍然在反抗，最后那些核心成员逃到了台湾，同时和日本和西方国家们建立了外交关系，并企图自立为国。  
这将代表着一个新的化身的诞生。  
更糟糕的是，他们在联合国的眼里才是‘真正的’中国。中华人民共和国和王耀都不是他们乐意承认的。  
在他漫长的生命中，中国一直都在小心翼翼的采取行动，以确保自己不会消亡。他一时间无法理清自己心中的感情。  
他想告诉自己他做出的决定是正确的。  
在内战结束后，他的上司就一直在致力于经济重建。国民党的执政方针导致了恶性通货膨胀，严重的打击了经济。为了解决这些问题，上司制定了基于苏维埃模式的“第一个五年计划”。这就是那些苏联专家来到北京的理由。  
这也是俄罗斯会在1950年3月10日出现在这个阳台上的原因。  
如果有人问起的话，中国会发现他无法描述他和俄罗斯之间的关系。  
或许他只能用“复杂”这个词作为解释。  
在过去的一百多年里，当那些西方国家闯进他的国家大肆掠夺的时候，俄罗斯，伊万，是唯一一个想要去理解他的国家化身。那些西方国家都是冷酷无情的。他们似乎不约而同的选择了忘记：忘记中国在闭关锁国前是多么强大，忘记他活过的五千载岁月，并将注意力全都放在了谋取利益上。他们一点都不关心王耀或是他的人民。他们只是为了应付上司才来到了这里。  
在这一点上，俄罗斯是不同的。  
尽管他的人民也曾在他的土地上掠夺，俄罗斯——伊万——是唯一一个想要和他度过更多时间，想要去理解他的人。  
俄罗斯和他之间有着不少的共同点。  
俄罗斯把他当做人类一样对待。  
俄罗斯···  
“那个是大熊座。”他轻声说道。  
中国眨了眨眼。“什么？”  
俄罗斯停顿了一下，稍作思考后回答。“我好像之前在书上见到过——你们应该管它叫‘北斗七星’来着。”他用普通话说道。  
中国看向夜空中，努力的搜寻着它的踪迹。“在哪里？”  
“看。”俄罗斯一边说着一遍走了过来。然而他在靠近的时候迟疑了一下，动作也停住了。  
他们交换了一个眼神。“在哪里？”中国又重复了一遍。没关系，你可以再靠近一些。  
俄罗斯深吸了一口气，站在了他的身后。他抬起一只胳膊指向一个方向，另一只手则轻轻地引导着中国转过头去。  
“啊。我看见了。”中国轻声的回应。他沐浴在俄罗斯的气息里。  
他们维持着那种姿势，沉默了一会。  
“你似乎很了解那些星座。”中国终于开口打破了寂静。  
“严格来讲，那不是一个星座。是一个星群。”  
中国发现自己的嘴角多了一丝笑意。“好吧。”  
俄罗斯也笑了，愉悦的笑声一路传进了中国的心里。“星群是由无法组成确定图案的星星组成的，所以它们无法被用于导航。你难道不知道吗？”他打趣的加上了最后一句。  
“不知道。”  
“尽管你已经活了几千年了？”  
中国翻了个白眼。“这也不代表着我得去学着读懂星座。”  
“这样的回答还真是让人受伤啊。”俄罗斯从他的背后移开了。初春寒冷的空气撞上了中国的后背，让他不禁打了个寒颤。  
他们凝视着夜空。  
“有人知道我们在这里吗？”几分钟后，俄罗斯开口问道，声音中带着一些不安。  
他语气中的不安让中国颇为火大。其他人似乎永远不知道他有多么的不自信，这让他很生气。他们关注的永远都只有他的外表。  
这让中国十分烦躁。  
他轻咬了一下嘴唇，耸了耸肩，但他也不确定俄罗斯能不能看见他的动作。“没有，但现在是凌晨一点左右，我很确定大家都在睡觉。”  
“···”  
“如果你想的话，我们可以回去。”中国低声说。  
俄罗斯有些坐立不安。“没关系的。”  
“不。”为了防止有人在窃听，中国刻意走到了俄罗斯的身边，压低了声音问：“你不会还在担心波茨坦会议上发生的事吧？你没有向他们宣誓忠诚吗？”  
俄罗斯的脸垮了下来。“我觉得他们在监视着我。他们···”  
“他们做了什么？”  
“他们打了我一顿，我没有反抗。这似乎让他们很高兴。。”  
中国感到胸中涌上了一股愤怒，但他强行将怒火压了下去。在经过漫长的岁月后，他已经能够很好地控制——尤其是那些危险的——情绪了。  
“在亚洲，人们永远不会这样对待国家化身···至少在那些西方国家入侵前是这样的。”  
俄罗斯无力地笑了笑，声音中透着疲惫。“是啊。”  
中国在愤怒的同时又有些疲惫。他知道俄罗斯对他怀有，至少是曾经怀有，一种别样的感情。在第二次世界大战时，他们共同度过了一个月。正是那时，那份感情几乎要浮出水面。天啊，在那一个月里，就算是中国也差点没能控制好自己的情绪。他本以为在分开了这么多年后，他已经能够冷静的处理这份爱意了。他觉得俄罗斯应该也已经能控制好他的感情。  
很明显他想错了。  
他不经思索的将双手贴在了俄罗斯的胸前。很温暖。俄罗斯倒吸了一口气，中国能感到他逐渐加快的心跳。他的心中莫名涌起了一种疲惫感，于是他迅速的移开了双手。  
为了打破尴尬的气氛，他选择性的无视了刚刚发生的事。“你的姐妹怎么样了？”半晌，他挤出来一句。  
俄罗斯的声音比平时要尖锐得多。“我最近才眼睁睁的看过她们被一群人殴打。我——我试图和那些军官讲理，想要阻止他们。很明显他们对我的行为很不满意。”  
他们的眼神交织在了一起。  
“一切都会好起来的。”中国轻声说。  
俄罗斯努力维持的平淡表情破碎了。“真的吗？”  
中国不知道该如何回答。他移开了视线，挠了挠自己的后颈。“我们进去吧。”  
并没有人躲在楼里窃听他们的对话，但中国无法不保持着戒备。  
毕竟，自从普鲁士背叛了他的政府后，每一个政府都不再信任化身了。  
中国回到房间后就直接扑到了床上，把脸深深地埋进了枕头里。  
普鲁士和他该死的反叛。为此中国失去了别人对他的最后一点尊重。为此他只能在和韩国重逢的时候表现的那么冷淡。为此他不能表现出哪怕是一点对于日本的关心。  
或许他应该加入国民党。那样的话，他就能够见到韩国了——他现在正呆在处于美军控制下的南部。他也能够去探望日本。如果他选择去代表台湾，美方就会给他许可去那么做。  
想到这些让中国头痛欲裂。他反复告诉自己他做出的决定是正确的，他加入共产党完全是为了自己的国家，为了自己的人民，这个决定中没有掺杂哪怕是一丝私心。  
但他知道自己只是在自欺欺人而已。  
让他下定决心的原因还有一个：如果留在大陆，他就能见到伊万。

******************************************************  
   
他们坐在会议室里。来自苏联和中国的军官分别坐在长桌的两侧。尽管在场的大多数中国人都会说俄语，长桌的尽头还是坐着两名翻译官。中国和俄罗斯分别坐在他们的长官旁边。此刻他们的上司应该正在其他的地方进行会谈。  
其实中国和俄罗斯完全没必要仔细听，毕竟他们只是作为一种象征出现在这里。  
但现在他们的话题转移到了韩国身上，所以中国仔细的听着。  
“很快美军就要从南部出发袭击北部，以达到统一国家的目的。为了防止这种事情的发生，我们想要在北部驻扎一支军队。”一个苏联军官解释道，“苏联已经决定要提供援助了，不知中方是否也会派军支援。”  
“中华人民共和国不反对这个提议。”  
中国攥紧了拳头，指甲扎进了手心里。最近他的国家在做出决策时，总会有意无意的去迎合苏联。  
“南部在过去的几个月里一直在衰弱。如果我们能采取正确的行动的话，很快它就会被控制住了。”另一个苏联军官补充，“美军也一直在撤退，他们似乎觉得那里的战略重要性并不是很大。”  
“他们的国家化身呢？”一个中国军官问道，“他在哪里？”  
“他们达成了协议，让他在南部和北部往返。一开始还行得通，但自从美军开始猛烈后撤，他就很难在两边来回折腾了。目前他一直呆在南部。如果战争真的爆发了，北部就得在没有他的帮助的情况下作战。在其中任何一方被打败前都不会有新的化身诞生。”  
人们点了点头。  
“我们也在讨论一种新的作战计划，这很有可能会为我们带来全面胜利。”另一个苏联军官插了一句，“我们决定在协助北部作战时将这个计划投入使用。”  
“而那个计划又是什么？”  
“派遣一支由国家化身组成的军队。”  
什么？  
那个苏联人没有停下讲话，完全把俄罗斯和中国当成了空气，“近些年来，有很多国家化身都归顺了苏维埃政府。我们可以训练他们作战。”  
“你们想要派出的化身都有哪些？”  
“目前我们正在测试立陶宛，爱沙尼亚和普鲁士的身体机能。等得出了具体数据之后，我们会和你们进行进一步的交流。”  
中国直直的盯着墙壁，不敢去看俄罗斯的表情。他的指甲又深入了掌心几分。  
“如果有必要的话，我们也有可能会把中国和俄罗斯的化身送到前线。”  
房间里的所有人的目光都投向了他们。中国觉得自己快要吐了。  
“我们很乐意协助苏联在北部作战，特别是因为那个区域对我们而言至关重要。然而，如果你们想要在‘特殊军队’这方面更进一步的话，我们得之后再进行更加深入的讨论。”一个中国军官回答。  
会议继续进行了下去。  
中国完全没有听到之后的内容。

译者的话：  
大家都知道中南海是啥吧···不解释了  
我已经把水表掰了 别查！  
以及少主那时候的上司是谁大家都清楚···原文里直接用的名字，但为了避免查水表我一律用上司代替了（。）  
觉得有什么不妥的先查历史再过来找（。）觉得作者ooc少主不是这样的走好不送。上次写到少主的时候评论区里吵了四十多条···希望这次别这样了。  
终于有露中的戏份好幸福啊！虽然整篇文章基调很令人难过但翻译到那一段还是不自觉的姨母笑


End file.
